


Bella's Lullaby

by JaheeAndHerWaifu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dream Demon, Gay, Georgewastaken, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Twilight References, Vampire AU, Vampire Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a vampire because why not, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound vampire au, dreamwastaken - Freeform, gay vampire au, georgenotfound - Freeform, no sex go to horny jail, upcoming smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaheeAndHerWaifu/pseuds/JaheeAndHerWaifu
Summary: Inspired by the song "Bella's Lullaby" from Twilight :)The world coexisted of a population between humans and vampires, however, they were feared by the larger race, which was caused by their rise in murders and terrorism.Clay was too, a feared monster and sadistically ran his life hiding his true identity from the public by covering his physical features with his hoodie and lies. He would never live a normal life, nor would he be able to discover any type of love.However, when he happens to cross a human boy in the midst of winter, he makes his first relationship with a British boy named George, and to his despisement, his smell was undeniably captivating. And while the vamp desires to grow closer to the stranger, there's still a boundary between them as long as he kept his secret...that was until it nearly cost the life of someone he cared about...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bella's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> !Rated Mature for //blood, (slight) sexual assult, (slight) nsfw//!
> 
> I will never disrespect the CC’s relationships and sexualities. If at any point in time Dream and George decide they are uncomfortable with these sorts of things, I will immediately take it down. But until then, enjoy :)

_About three things Clay was absolutely positive. First, he was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for George's blood. And third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

A sigh escaped Clay's lips as pearly snow crunched under his black army boots. Good thing he wore them before leaving the house this morning and _not_ because he was freezing, but because he wouldn't be able to handle a twisted ankle. Pulling his hoodie strings tighter around his head, the boy glanced at his black gloves. He didn't even need them, but he wanted to look as human as possible since vampires couldn't feel any sort of temperature. It annoyed him, but if it meant he could blend into the crowds, he was smart, unlike other fellow vampires who walked in tank tops and shorts during the harsh weather.

Clay was a vampire, just like twenty percent of the world's overpopulated members, who were not only "special" and "normally outcasted", but highly feared by large sums of humans. It's not that he agreed with them completely, but it was because of _his_ kind that the number of murders and crimes were rising. Every day, there's always around 1-3 cases of missing people alerts being sent out to phones while another two or three confirmed deaths are presented on the news. The cause? Vampires.

Most of the time, at least.

At this point, it just a game of predators and prey. He learned from an early age that if you happened to grow with pointed ears and fangs, you were already destined to be feared, bullied, neglected, watched.

Clay did. And ever since he realized this in elementary school, he began to hide his ears wherever he wandered and only talked when necessary. That was his whole life. He'd never be able to have a normal, happy life.

A snowflake landed on Clay's nose and he wiped it away, his eyes wandering down the people-infested street. The snow was just reaching its three-inch mark, but as much as Clay wondered what it felt like to feel its cold stings, he admired the way it beautified the sidewalks and skies.

Then, the boy's eyes landed on an empty bench only feet away. ' _Finally, somewhere I could rest without breaking my feet._ '

Once he sat down on the temperature-less wood, the boy slipped out his phone. 9:29 pm. Gross. 

He lent back into the structure, allowing his back and feet to rest after his long walk, the pain slowly fading away. Even if he clocked out of work an hour ago, the snow managed to slow down his journey back to his apartment, which was still another fifteen minutes away. In times like these, he wished he owned a car.

He was suddenly reminded of the incident that early afternoon. During his job as a waiter, Clay's mind fell behind his body as he rushed around taking customer's orders when he accidentally bumped into a table, managing to spill red wine all over a lady's dress. The woman screamed and basically disowned him on the spot, threatening to sue him for assaulting her. If he was human, yeah she'd still be pretty pissed, but because of the fact his restaurant's policies forbid any casual clothing, Dream was left hoodie-less and exposed of his ears, giving the lady a perfect chance to racistly scold him. He was let off early by his understanding boss, but still, the reminder made him cringe.

"Hello, may I sit here?" spoke a new voice.

Clay didn't notice he had spaced out until he was snapped out of his thoughts. Flicking his emerald eyes to the newcomer, he gaped. 

Towering him innocently stood a short boy with fluffy brown hair, chocolate eyes shining under the poor, street lights. A kind smile peeked from under his navy-blue scarf, a loose beanie protecting his ears from the chilled air. A dark flush glowed from his cheeks. He was human.

The two boys held eye-contact for almost too long when without warning, a small breeze slammed the stranger from behind, his scent overwhelming Clay. It took much effort to keep his internal beast at bay, drool pooling under his tongue to the sweet scents of cocoa and golden honey.  
  
His smell...it was captivating. The blood-sucking demon in him was itching. He wanted to inhale the boy right then and there. But instead of scaring him, he silently nodded.

Scooting over quite stiffly, Clay allowed the boy to sit a safe distance from him, a shiver violently shaking his small body. He paid no attention to the blonde and scrolled through his phone, one earbud hanging loosely.  
There was a one-sided tension between the two, but Clay couldn't help but take a leap of faith.

"Hello, uh- I like your scarf."

The boy's attention was stolen from his blinding screen, a look of confusion immediately replaced with an awkward smile. "Thanks. Like your hoodie. What color is it?"

Clay raised a dirty-blonde eyebrow, noticing the guy's British accent. "It's green. Can you not see it?"

"No. I'm colorblind," admitted the stranger, his brown eyes avoiding his gaze, embarrassed. "I can't see reds or greens. Greens turn out to be kind of yellow for me."

The vamp released a small "Oh" and shuffled his foot lazily. "Well, if you didn't know, green is actually really nice. Too bad you can't see it."

"Is it your favorite color or something?"

"Yeah, always has been," chuckled the man, ruffling his blonde hair slightly under the hoodie. He released a nervous sigh, “What’s your favorite color?”

”Blue.”

”Really? Why?”

”’Cuz it’s the only one I can properly see.”

Clay bit his tongue at the response and suddenly, he felt like a dick. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to come off as rude. Just wanted to start a conversation is all.”

The brown-headed brit’s eyes widened temporarily until he noticed Clay’s genuine interest. He set his phone down. “I don’t mind. You seem nice. What’s your name?”

”Clay.”

”Clay...” the boy tested the name on his tongue with a low grin, receiving a small smirk from the blonde. “I like it. I’m George.”

 _George_. It fit him. It was almost submissive compared to his own. It stroked a fire under his chest. Dream grunted. “Sounds about right. You look like a George.”

“Yeah. My mom gave the name because she thought it was funny. I don’t think so but my dad was going to name me Harold, so I’m not complaining that much.” 

Clay studied the way George’s lips curled into a dorky smile, bright teeth white enough to blend with the snow. Despite his aura, there was something about the way he talked, how easy and normal it was to communicate as if they’d been childhood friends. It drew Clay towards him. And no, it wasn’t just the urge to suck him dry (take it both ways).

But his skin, so soft and smooth bundled under those clothes. His eyes, sparkling like melted chocolate pools for orbs. The way his nose and cheeks flushed crimson, tempting Clay by every second. The body-size difference between the two was vast and he could already feel both of the man’s wrists bound in one of his own. Even his lips were rosy and plump, almost like they were meant to be kissed breathless. 

‘ _Fuck_.’

What was he thinking? It was just the vampire in him talking. There’s no way he could fall at first sight, right? Either way, he’d never have a chance with anyone in his life, boy _or_ girl, human _or_ vampire. 

A buzz caught the two men off-guard as George picked up his phone. He sighed and shook his head with worry. “My mom keeps sending me news articles. She’s scared shitless of vampires, with everything happening.”

Clay’s heart wrenched and he slowly moved his fingers to tighten his hood. “I understand. But what do you think about them?”

George shivered. “Vampires?”

”Yeah...”

”Oh, well...” George coughed. “I don’t necessarily like them, but I’m not against them. Sure, people go missing and die every day, but I like to believe not all of them are bad. Some of them are good at heart. It's just a shame people can be so racist to miss the good ones. The ones that won’t hurt you. If you think about it, we’re all the same. They’re just humans with pointy ears and different diets.”

Clay blinked, a massive flower blooming below his ribcage warmly. He wheezed lightly out of instinct.

George’s eyes widened with disbelief before shrinking back against the bench, “S-sorry. I tend to ramble a bit.”

Patting away snow from his green stomach, the boy shrugged casually like a tremendous wave of affection _didn’t_ just burst his heart. “It’s okay. I have ADHD so I understand.”

“Mm- better not talk too much then,” joked George, a friendly grin gracing his features.

Clay rolled his eyes and their silence marked the end of that conversation. It tore the boy with a small blade of disappointment, making his smile fade. The Brit returned to mindlessly scrolling through his phone, leaving Clay to awkwardly shift against the seat. Deciding to do the same, he opened his phone to frown. No new notifications. 

He glanced over to George, whose fingers were tap dancing across the screen. Clay could only let a ting of jealousy suppress him. ‘ _Must be nice to have friends. If I were human, would I also have people who cared about me?_ ’'

He growled under his breath, ' _Fuck, what's even the point? All I do is work my ass off only to be pushed around. Just to think, if I didn't grow up as a monster, I'd probably out with friends and maybe have a partner to look after. I could travel the world without being judged and feel every season on his skin, every warm hand, every sun ray, every snowflake, every breath, every piece of matter I could get my hands on. I just want a reason to live in this biased world and-_ '

“Want to listen?”

The boy snapped back to the stranger, a small blue hand gesturally holding out an unoccupied earbud between his small fingers. Clay swallowed the lump in his throat as he received the temporary gift, making his heart race from the slightest friction between gloved fingers. It was electrifying. 

That's when he realized the cord lengths were too short for their respectful distance, so both hesitantly and stiffly, the blonde shifted closer to the brit, his smell more powerful than seconds prior. It was almost torture to the vamp.

It would be too easy to snatch his hand and bite it and taste the luscious blood flowing through those veins. It would be so...so easy...

Shaking his head, Clay thanked the man before stuffing the bud under his hoodie. He was immediately greeted with the soft melody of a piano which didn't take long for the boy to recognize the elegant instrumental. "You like Twilight?"

George leaned his head back to face the showering snowflakes, a comfy grin curling his lips.

"I can't say completely. The movies are a bit violent for me but I find this song very relaxing...beautiful, I should say instead. It makes me feel like I’m in a love story- like my soulmate is already here. I can see it. I can see me and my Edward resting in those beautiful fields of lilacs and dandelions. It's all I ever want in life.” His smile cheeks tinted redder (if it was even possible) and avoided Clay’s gaze, fingers twirling nervously.

The blonde's eyes gave no attempt in pulling away and he was positive George knowledged it, his brown eyes dancing around the fairy-lighted street anyway.

“Yeah, beautiful. I’m sure one day, you’ll meet your Edward. Love has its ways.”

“Haha, maybe...” George sneezed into his scarf.

The melody continued for what felt like a movie scene, the song helping Clay visualize him and George in said setting, the vibrant varieties of purples, whites, yellows, and greens outlining his frail body. Clay rested on his forearm with his soft eyes burning the brit's skin. Blinding sun rays painted George's chocolate hair like a neon glow, the forest border blocking them from the rest of the world. Only them. Clay and George. Edward and Bella. He could already imagine.

_"Hey, Clay," spoke the older boy, his small hand flowing in sync with a blue butterfly. Specks of dandelion seeds stuck against his cotton t-shirt and in his hair, cheeks red and bright. "Do, you wonder why we fell in love?"_

_Resting his jaw on a rough palm, the younger boy raised an eyebrow. "Because, ah- the feelings we experience are caused by the release of feel-good chemicals when we experience an intense longing to be with someone. It pumps out these chemicals and the hormone oxytocin, which binds people together. This progression implies that intense pleasure from the sexual desire stage can lead directly to what we are now."_

_George snickered. "Even when I'm being serious, you still manage to be a nerd."_

_"You love me," the vampire grinned, sitting up to slither scarred fingers around his partner's unmarked arm. With the tiniest bit of brutal strength, he tugged his upper-body forward, so close they shared the same bubble of oxygen._

_Brown eyes connected with green ones, the innocently-compelled orbs absorbed under a predator's sharp gaze. The larger hand retreated from George's shoulder until the they made their way to the sharp cut of the man's jaw, dirty tips tracing the bone. George's eyelids fluttered shut, long, fine lashes brushing the roof of his smooth cheeks. Gently, Clay leaned in and two sets of lips collided, all the warmth Clay was never able to feel beforehand now being injected through his lips like a passionate virus._

_George was his warmth. George was his escape. George was his human. George was his Bella._

_"I do," he slipped between desirous breaths as Clay slowly declined the man onto the flowers. And as more lovely breaths escaped George's lips, further and further Clay progressed to pinning the man down, one hand gripping the exposed skin of George's waist with the other softly caressing his jaw, so gentle like any amount of pressure would break the canvas under him._

_"I do love you, Clay. Take care of me." With a soft grin, the blonde nodded before pecking him once more, a small blush staining George's perfect skin._

_"I will. I'll cherish and protect you. Forever."_

Suddenly, the last few seconds of the song came to an end, pulling Clay back to a vile reality. George sighed at the last keys before standing up abruptly, catching the other man off-guard.

Clay already felt his heart crack as the Brit requested his bud back. It was a slow and hesitant action but still managed as he tugged the cord from his ear, an invisible wall beginning to rise between them. That was just the reality of it. They couldn't be friends, as much as Clay would have tried. It was just wishful thinking. 

He was a vampire. George was human. Even if he attempted to meet up with the beautiful boy before him again, there would be too high of a risk. He could scare and hurt him, or worse, kill him. But as much as Clay’s heart yearned to ask for a chance or even a number, a brute force clenched his jaw tight. Love between a vampire and a human was madness. Twilight was a burden to society, a false hope. He could never be this man's Edward.

Clay handed back the earbud to its rightful owner, hands slightly quivering.

George nodded thanks, eyes glimmering with content and a hint of regret. “Thanks. Goodnight, _Clay_.”

”Goodnight, George."

The two waved with meaning before the brit turned his heel and started making his way down the street. Clay's eyes never left the man's back until George rounded a corner further down the block, his scent already faint in the cold breeze. Clay sighed. His hands were cold. His hands _couldn't_ be cold. The thought made him feel ill. 

Checking his phone once more, he noticed only thirty minutes had passed. 10:03. 

Ignoring the pit in his stomach, Clay decided he didn't want to go home. Maybe he could turn around and beg his boss for his night hours back. He’d rather do anything than have to face embarrassment from his fellow employees, but if it meant it could distract him from George, it would be worth it.

Then, a better idea struck him in the heart. He needed to go home. He wanted to see his baby, Patches.

Rising from the now history-written bench, the male stretched his cramped knees while avoiding weird glances from strangers before following George's same path. He was probably long gone, but as he hit the block where George turned, he noticed the abandoned apartment complex standing there menacingly.

He remembered when this place rose in flames, the small cigarette someone abandoned in a bin making its fame on the news.

It was pretty at first, the painted concrete a creamy yellow with stainless glass. Now, it was burnt to the bone, nothing left but walls and floors held by sheer willpower. He was surprised it hadn’t collapsed yet. 

Clay wrinkled his nose to the musty atmosphere and was about to continue his path when a voice rang in his ears. It was faint and shrilled, but it sounded almost imaginary. 

Again, there was a scream. Clay’s eyes dilated. It was coming from the complex.

Studying the citizens around him, that’s when he noticed nobody else was stopping. He was the only one who could hear them.

Without looking back, the vampire jogged into the alleyway where he noticed an open door, the wood chipped and missing a bolt. Again, there was another scream.

Running faster into the unstable structure, the noises grew louder, except the voice began to divide into two separate ones the higher he ventured. Clay ignored the ashy air burning his lungs as he skipped to the next floor in a dim hallway where he noticed two bodies pinned to an overturned bedframe in the room before him.

“Wait, please! Pl-please! I don’t want to- I don’t want to die-“ 

Clay’s heart halted. He recognized that voice. 

“Hush, baby boy,” responded a raspy, seductive tone. “Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick and easy. But first, let’s have a little fun, alright?”

The vampire stealthily knelt by the door to the abandoned bedroom, his lungs freezing as he spotted fluffy, brown hair sticking from under the other man’s grasp. 

The ruffled hair belonged to George, whose hands were bounded to the bedframe by a rope. The predator above him ran a dirty hand down the man’s chest, lust and desperation boiling in his red eyes. That’s when suddenly, his cracked lips parted against the brit’s neck, long fangs edging to bite. 

“What are you going to do to me?” George sniffled, eyes releasing waterfalls. 

The man growled disgustingly, “Well, I haven’t had sex in a while. How about you behave for me, and I’ll make sure you have the best night of your life.”

George released a cry of anguish, setting off a familiar demon inside of Clay.

Just as a blood-stained hand was about to reach for George’s buckle, a hard fist collided into the vampire’s skull, knocking him a few feet to the side.

Clay rebalanced on his feet, knuckles lightly bruised as he grit his teeth with slight pain. Looking back to George’s shocked form, the brit’s cocoa eyes shone under the oceans of tears, a large flicker of hope brightening his face in the midst of his unfortunate situation.

George mustered a grateful smile, making Clay’s heart flutter.

”What the fuck, dude!?” spat the rogue, black liquid coating his bottom lip. “Back off, he’s my catch!”

”No,” Clay glared daggers, nose wrinkling from a silent growl. “You will never touch him again, ya hear me?”

Recovering from a slight limp in his stance, Clay noticed the stranger was somewhat tipsy, eyes shallow. “Oh, yeah, then fight me.”

”No.”

The stranger didn’t seem to care as he lunged forward, missing as the blonde stepped to the side.

However, he gasped when a grip on his hoodie threw Clay to the splintered ground. George cried as Clay rolled into a desk, one of the legs cracking his back and kicking the air out of him. A breeze ruffled his curled locks and that’s when he froze.

His hood fell off. 

The man snorted, “Oh, what is this? A vampire protecting a human? How pathetic.”

Clay felt oncoming tears blur his vision while ignoring George’s presence. He looked away, not daring to spare a glance near George’s direction. He knew now, no more secrets kept between them. Even if he did save him, who in their right mind would want to go out with a vampire after a situation like this? George was near to being raped and killed by a vampire, so why would he stick around for another one?

“Fight me! One V one! You and me, tough guy,” sneered the drunk git, teeth bared. He wiped away a streak of his own internal liquid, eyes flaring.

Just when the younger vamp was going to back down and forgive the Brit, a voice caught his ears.

”Clay.”

He rotated his head to view George from the ground, an expression of pain writing his features. The fear in his eyes was evident, however, Clay’s breath halted as he realized. The fear wasn’t directed toward him.

“Please, save me,” George pleaded, the same flame of hope kept strong.

The blonde let his head hang from his shoulders when he heard the human gasp with disbelief, thinking his friend had given up. Then, the blonde returned to his feet without breaking eye-contact, a soft grin tugging this lips. “Close your eyes, George.”

Doing as commanded, the man’s eyes fluttered shut with shaky breathes, brows furrowed. George trusted him- and that was all he needed.

Clay returned his focus to the rogue, tone dangerous, “Alright, you want to fight? So be it.”

The man laughed devilishly before grabbing a broken vase and pummeling it toward Clay, the art shattering against the wall. The younger hissed as a couple of shards marked his skin, small cuts leaking black ooze on his face. The distraction caught him off-guard as the man body-slammed him against a dresser, taking the opportunity to sink his vicious fangs into Clay’s shoulder.

Clay roared in agony, the tear of flesh clouding his thoughts as his sabers sunk deeper, making the blonde shed tears.

The vampire was giving no mercy, so Clay decided to fight fire with fire.

Ignoring the immense burning in his shoulder and back, the blonde dug his fingers into the man’s tangled hair, tugging the roots until the thick sabers retracted stiffly, vampire blood dripping down the tips. He groaned as Clay kicked him straight where the sun doesn’t shine. It was a cheap shot, yet an effective one.

Hands shooting down to his aching groin, the stranger immediately gave Clay an open target, allowing him to land a harsh punch under the jaw. 

Clay could hear the sniffles and sobs coming from George’s lips, but Clay didn’t dare turn his back to the predator in order to risk a glance. Keeping his fiery slits on the man below, Clay returned his fingers to his hair. 

Then, there was a loud bang that shook the entire structure.

And another.

And another.

And another.

George’s screams echoed through the room, but they were muffled as Clay continued to slam the man’s head against the ashy platform, again, again- and again.

With each shove of the man's skull, a broken, desperate voice stuttered from below, "Wait- ple-ase- stop! Pl-ea-se! STOP!"

Clay stopped, tugging him back to witness the uncountable amounts of splinters digging into his nose and cheeks, black liquid bruising his eyes and swallowing his features. He wasn't even recognizable, just a monster covered in his own blood.

Leaning close to the man's ear, Clay hissed, "Get out, now."

He released his grip from matted hair as the other's skull bounced off the floor once more, his breathing becoming a struggle. However, the stranger didn't waste another second before scurrying out the door like a scared puppy, not looking back once.

When he realized he had left the building completely, Clay finally caught sight of George, whose eyes were still screwed shut, salty tears cornered for release. Clay stepped forward cautiously, taking a second to admire the man's features. They were beautiful even in the darkest of times, and he would do anything to keep that luscious face and body perfect. But he knew; after this night, he would never see those perfect lips again.

Raising his hands to gently untie the rope from George's wrists, he was careful to avoid any skin contact and the human's breath hitched, causing the blonde to freeze. The flop of the rope was the only disturbance in their silence and he was free, but those brilliant brown eyes were still closed to Clay's dismay.

He stepped back a few feet to keep some unwanted space between the two. In a low voice, Clay remained motionless, "You can open your eyes, George."

Two pairs of white lids pried open. George stared at Clay. The taller male cringed as his eyes bounced all over his features, eyes glossy with interest. Clay wanted to hide his ears again, but George's gaze softened. "Clay, you're bleeding."

Returning his view to his shoulder, the vampire shrugged. "I-I'm fine."

George said nothing, but continued to stare, reminding him of a toddler. 

Clay adverted his gaze to the floor where he sighed. "George, I'm so sorry. I know the last thing you want to be looking at is a vampire right now, but I really do apologize for not letting you know earlier. You could have stayed away from me since then and you wouldn't have talked so long with me. If I would have scared you off at first sight, none of this would probably happen."

George still remained silent with doe eyes piercing his heart and Clay's hand twitched. "Goodnight, George."

Just when he rotated his heels to escape his hard need for the man once and for all, a pair of small hands gripped his fingers. The vampire's head darted back to find the brit holding his arm back with longing, chocolate orbs sparkling under the misty moonlight. 

He never realized how big the size difference was until now. He was close...so, so close. Was he doing this on purpose? To tempt him? To tease him?

The man must have read Clay's mind, for one of his petite hands rose to cup Clay's cheek, the small limbs igniting fireworks below his chest. Even in the stinky atmosphere, he could clearly catch George's scent once more, the bodily fumes melting his brain.

George noticed this and smiled, no fear gracing his expression whatsoever. "Walk me home, will you?"

The blonde blinked. "Walk you home?"

"Please. I'll make sure to patch you up when we get there, okay?"

No words formed below his lips but the human didn't wait for a response, intertwining their fingers fearlessly and dragging Clay out and down the staircase, pulling along the mind-stricken vamp. It was his turn to be the awestruck puppy.

By the time they reached the sidewalk again, Clay was able to reconnect some of the circuits in his mind, his intellectual capacity allowing him to slip his green hoodie back over pointy ears. It didn't cover much however when citizens spotted the black blood soaking his shoulder, knuckles and dripping from his nose, all receiving horrified looks. George must have noticed, for a small squeeze in his palm followed. Clay squeezed back.

The snow seemed prettier than before and it was probably just his situation, but despite the large amounts of pain coursing his entire body, he saw twice as many stars in the sky. 

The moment soon passed once George turned to the large staircase of an apartment complex, walls made of bricks. It was a small detail he noticed in the structure, but it only made the place seem more peaceful. Stepping up to the appealingly-painted red door on the left, George released his grip on the vampire's hand and fumbled with his keys to unlock the door, a temperature-less draft slamming Clay in the face. They stepped in and George looked back to check for the taller's presence, a delicate grin crossing his pink lips. 

Clay stepped into the decently-sized apartment, nothing but poorly-litten lamps outlining the furniture. He liked it. It reminded him of campfire flames that brung hominess and comfort, like an isolated cabin in the snowy woods on a beautiful night with hot tea and an interesting book.

"My room is upstairs on the first right," spoke George after a while, shrugging off his winter coat and scarf. "You can hang out up there for a while."

Taken aback by the sudden invitation, Clay chuckled to himself as he skipped up the wooden staircase. ' _At least let me take you to dinner first_.'

The door first to the right was a dark shade of gray and Clay hesitated before twisting the doorknob, the pounding of his heart almost audible. Waves of George's odor washed over him and it took so much physical effort to keep himself from going back downstairs. Instead, he focused on the room, which looked like any college boy's, to be honest; books and papers scattered across the floors, blue bedsheets neatly-messy, tens of empty water bottles littering the large desk cornered beside his bed.

The walls were completely bare except for one thing; a large record with the picture of Twilight's poster plastered in the middle. Clay wandered over to it where he lifted a finger and rested it against the wall, the beautiful keys of _Bella's Lullaby_ bringing back the memory of his unreachable vision.

To have George in his hands, to experience every second of every gleaming smile under the burning sun. He'd do anything to feel the sharp blades of grass and soft petals of flowers under his body and swallow them together in the fields. To kiss George with no fear...to study him and taste him with no deadline-

"Sorry about the room."

The vampire turned to face George, who shut the door after his entry, a medical kit held in his arms with pink cheeks, probably from the freezing air. Clay smiled, "I don't mind. Mine's worse plus cat hair everywhere. That's just a great bonus."

George giggled and opened the box on his bed, retrieving cleaning wipes, a water bottle, and a rag. "Take off your hood and shirt for me?"

The blonde attempted to control the burning in his face while giving in to his request, stripping from the two layers.

He dumped them on the floor and on queue, George glanced his way to widen his eyes, dark crimson staining his cheeks before swallowing hesitantly. The action alone made Dream smirk devilishly. "Like what you see?"

"No, shut up," exclaimed the brit, walking over to shakingly wipe over the two small wounds. 

Clay released a predatory hiss out of reaction, causing George to freeze. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I can handle it."

The smaller male nodded, taking his time to clean the wounds without seriously hurting the vamp. It was funny, actually. George slowed his pace, but it only grew the lust buried deep within Clay, enjoying every second of the small hands roaming his chest. It was enticing. He could grab them right then and bring him to a kiss, close the small gap and exterminate the sexual tension by taking another faithful, passionate leap.

But he didn't.

Once the small holes had been cleansed, George took that time to rub off the remaining dried blood from his collarbone and fists, throwing the now-black rag to the floor. He finished the process by adding ointment before wrapping his shoulder with a rolled bandage, sealing it off to heal properly. 

Just as the man cut the end off and tied it to the other, George's eyes began to dart from his shoulder to his lips, and back again, his lids growing lazy. It took a moment for Clay to realize the other's intentions and gold dripped from his lungs. George's hands never left his bare chest as he stepped closer, their bodies remaining only inches apart with the need to grasp each other, _devour_ each other.

He sighed, his peppermint breath hitting Clay's nose. "Take me to my Forks."

Clay remained motionless, blazing green orbs glued to George's chocolate ones. "And how would I do that?"

George ran his hands up Clay's chest to his neck, where he tightened his grip but wasn't enough to choke him. It was rather intimidating coming from a small powerless human. 

"Let me savor you. You're beautiful," spoke the shorter male in a low tone when without warning, he placed a kiss right between his collarbone, making Clay shiver." _You're_ my Forks, Clay."

The beating below Clay's chest was hard and fast and he was sure George could see the effect he was putting on the grown-vampire, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he continued kissing Clay's skin. Trailing them over to his shoulder and up to his neck, the roaring monster inside Clay grew loud, urging him to trap the being in his arms. He ignored it to enjoy the light affection he was receiving until George's soft lips reached his jaw.

He stopped at the slight brush of their noses and lust clouded George's enlarged pupils. They sparkled like thousands of stars were trapped in those small eyes, luminous and elegant. 

' _Is this even happening? Right now? Here in his bedroom?_ ' Clay brushed off those thoughts as George leaned closer at a painfully slow speed.

But just when their lips graced like feathers, Clay pulled away. George's brows furrowed with regret but remained close. "Clay...?"

The vampire avoided his gaze, covering his mouth with a hand, "I can't do it, George."

"Why not?" The brit's voice cracked.

"Because, I mean, look at everything that just happened. We've only known each other for two hours at most and you almost got raped because of me. As I said, I should have just let you go beforehand. You would have walked away thinking I was a human and maybe, just maybe, we both wouldn't be here. Do you get what I'm trying to convey, George? I'm a vampire, for God's sake! Humans like you shouldn't be falling for someone like me, a monster."

Despite his bitter rant, George's smile returned and immediately enveloped one of Clay's bigger hands in both of his smaller ones. "Oh, you big brute, I've known you were a vampire since the beginning."

Clay froze, meeting eye-contact in question.

George sighed, "When you asked about my opinions on them earlier, you sort of laughed and I saw your fangs. You should wear a mask if you wanna be more sneaky."

The blonde growled, scrunching his eyebrows between two fingers, "Fuck."

"But, that's besides that point. You're not a monster, Clay. You're anything but that, actually. You saved me. And you know how I know I can trust you enough to take me home? Because you're my Edward, Clay. I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me...even if I wanted you to."

A blonde eyebrow rose to the last part of his speech but softened under George's small, lanky fingers. George let go and returned them to the vampire's jaw, pushing his frail body against Clay's intentionally. His own large hands fell to George's waist and tightened them with hidden longing.

Then, under the pale moonlight drifting past blue curtains, their lips collided.

It was raw, it was powerful, and it was everything Clay ever wanted. He tasted like peppermint and golden honey in his mouth, and it was perfect. Their lips danced together aimlessly between soft gasps George released and it pulled the vampire closer. He rotated his head to deepen the kiss and George's arms slithered around his neck, pulling himself further (if it was even possible), leading the taller to dig his fingers into the fluff of George's short hair. 

George was the first to break the kiss, leaning back to catch a breath, but Clay had no intention of stopping. The blonde continued by pecking everywhere on the brit's face; from his cheeks to his nose, to his eyebrows, to his ears, to his forehead, then back to his lips. It was quick and short because he then pried one of George's arms from his neck to bring it to his lips.

He kissed the back of his hand like any cliche romance movie and George smiled cheekily. He was loving this, Clay knew. 

He then flipped over the limb to patch kisses all over the palm and fingers, making the smaller male giggle. Enjoying the small noises like music to ears, Clay trailed more pecks up George's clothed arm up to his neck, where he skipped over and rebounded back to his small, plump lips.

George, however, pulled away once more, except this time, to take it onto the bed.

He tied his fingers behind Clay's neck to pull him down while avoiding his injuries, leading George to become trapped under the vampire's shirtless build. The blonde rested one arm beside the brit's head while letting his other roam George's waist, rough fingers fiddling with the hem of his sweater. The two didn't waste any time to collide lips once more, unlocking a dangerous level in his chest.

A small noise escaped George's mouth into his own and Clay tugged his bottom lip between desperate teeth. The bottom allowed, dividing his lips for Clay to shoot a tongue and fight for dominance sloppily. It was messy, for mixed saliva began to drip past George's lips and stain the sheets beside his head.

The man under him began to squirm as the blonde pulled back to dart for the man's neck, trailing soft, contained kisses along the skin. He licked a long stripe from his collarbone to the back of his ear, causing George's breathing to falter. He moaned and whispered a "You can."

Clay retracted his mouth only inches before George's hands lowered to the blonde's belt and tugged it harshly.

"You can," he repeated, tongue laced with honesty.

He froze, tracing small shapes into the human's exposed hips. "No, I'll kill you."

George cupped Clay's face above him and studied each other for a few minutes, neither of them breaking eye-contact. It was a precious moment that would forever linger in Clay's mind; to remember the moment he was able to gain everything from one person, his Bella, laying there to completely give himself. He would never forget the look on George's face, features shining with confidence, slight fear, lust, and most importantly, _love_. 

He didn't need to say anything. George loved him, Clay knew. They loved each other. It was there, it was real, right in Clay's hands.

"You won't hurt me," whispered the brown-headed male, heart vibrating under Clay's touch. "You won't hurt me. You can."

Clay furrowed his eyes. "And what if I lose you?"

George blinked with a smile. "Then I'll have died to the one I've been searching for for so long. Then, I'll be with the stars."

The blonde reconnected their lips passionately, this time loaded with dancing lips of fear and treasure. It was slower than the past ones, but Clay took no chance of not taking in every moment, every kiss, every touch, every smile, every intention-

Clay's heart pounded as he slid a hand against George's cheek, allowing the man to rest in his palm patiently. 

"I love you, George."

The brit's eyes fluttered shut, leaning back to expose his neck in the moonlight. His breathing slowed down, unlike the rapid beating of his heart, and relaxed under Clay's hold.

"I trust you."

As Clay leaned down to reconnect his rough lips to George's neck, the beautiful keys of George's favorite song began to play in his mind, throwing Clay to the highest level of calm ecstasy. 

Whether he bared his teeth into the man's precious blood or ended the night with a delicate, sealed kiss; that would be a secret between him and George. And just like that, the best night of his life ended itself. Clay couldn't help but pull George's body closer afterward, muttering " _I love you_ " over and over again as the night slipped away. Then, as Clay slowly drifted into slumber, the last thing he remembered was the strong aura of George's scents surrounding him as his lids fluttered shut, thousands of stars clouding his vision.

He finally had him. He finally had George. He finally had his Bella, and George finally had his Edward.

Clay was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction on Ao3 so please be patient with my mistakes :) I left this one-shot to be open-ended, so I'm allowing yall to decide whether Dream and George have a happy ever after like Bella and Edward, or Dream ends up killing him. Ik that's really frustrating but aye, it's about the journey, not so much the ending :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read this small one-shot all the way through :) If you have any positive criticism, it would be great to receive them, along with any other advice :)) Please pass some kudos and I might continue posting more one-shots in the future :) Thank you!
> 
> TW: @jaheeloveswaifu  
> IG: @jahee_and_her_waifu


End file.
